finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VIII items
:For the list of items that can be acquired through refining and cards, see Refine. The following is a list of items in Final Fantasy VIII. The wins from Propagators and the Sorceress enemies are random; therefore, almost all Stone magic items can be obtained from them. This legend is used for the Win and Steal columns for each item. Monsters can have up to four different items to mug, ranging from very common to very rare, and varies per level. Some items can only be bought with the Familiar ability. List of Items Recovery items Attack items Support items Group items Ammunition GF related Miscellaneous Miscellaneous/Blue Magic Miscellaneous/Key items Miscellaneous/Parameter enhancements Magazines Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Jet Engine, Rocket Engine, Healing Mail, and Silver Mail appear as accessories, while the Death Stone, LuvLuv G, and Shear Feather appear as materials. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Dark Ammo - Irvine SR.png|Dark Ammo (SR). FFAB Dark Ammo - Irvine SR+.png|Dark Ammo (SR+). FFAB Flare Stone - Rinoa SSR.png|Flare Stone (SSR). FFAB Holy Stone - Rinoa SSR.png|Holy Stone (SSR). FFAB Water Crystal - Quistis SSR.png|Water Crystal (SSR). FFAB Flare Stone - Rinoa SSR+.png|Flare Stone (SSR+). FFAB Holy Stone - Rinoa SSR+.png|Holy Stone (SSR+). FFAB Water Crystal - Quistis SSR+.png|Water Crystal (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Holy Stone - Rinoa Legend SR.png|Holy Stone (SR). FFAB Holy Stone - Rinoa Legend SR+.png|Holy Stone (SR+). FFAB Flare Stone - Rinoa Legend SSR.png|Flare Stone (SSR). FFAB Holy Stone - Quistis Legend SSR.png|Holy Stone (SSR). FFAB Flare Stone - Rinoa Legend SSR+.png|Flare Stone (SSR+). FFAB Holy Stone - Quistis Legend SSR+.png|Holy Stone (SSR+). FFAB Meteor Stone - Selphie Legend UR.png|Meteor Stone (UR). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Many of the items from ''Final Fantasy VIII have been turned into various equipment pieces, most notably weapons. FFRK Betrayal Sword FFVIII.png|Betrayal Sword. FFRK Circlet FFVIII.png|Circlet. FFRK Force Armlet FFVIII.png|Force Armlet. FFRK Giant's Ring FFVIII.png|Giant's Ring. FFRK Glow Curtain FFVIII.png|Glow Curtain. FFRK Hyper Wrist FFVIII.png|Hyper Wrist. FFRK Inferno Fang FFVIII.png|Inferno Fang. FFRK Magic Armlet FFVIII.png|Magic Armlet. FFRK Magic Lamp FFVIII.png|Magical Lamp. FFRK Malboro Tentacle FFVIII.png|Malboro Tentacle. FFRK Mesmerize Blade FFVIII.png|Mesmerize Blade. FFRK Occult Fan I FFVIII.png|Occult Fan I. FFRK Ochu Tentacle FFVIII.png|Ochu Tentacle. FFRK Regen Ring FFVIII.png|Regen Ring. FFRK Royal Crown FFVIII.png|Royal Crown. FFRK Rune Armlet FFVIII.png|Rune Armlet. FFRK Running Fire FFVIII.png|Running Fire. FFRK Shear Feather FFVIII.png|Shear Feather. FFRK Strength Love FFVIII.png|Strength Love. FFRK Turtle Shell FFVIII.png|Turtle Shell. FFRK Venom Fang FFVIII.png|Venom Fang. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Force Armlet FFVIII.png|Force Armlet. Gallery FFVIII Potion.png|Potion FFVIII Mega-Potion.png|Mega Potion FFVIII Phoenix Down.png|Phoenix Down FFVIII Mega Phoenix.png|Mega Phoenix FFVIII Elixir.png|Elixir FFVIII Antidote.png|Antidote FFVIII Soft.png|Soft FFVIII Eye Drops.png|Eye Drops FFVIII Echo Screen.png|Echo Screen FFVIII Holy Water.png|Holy Water Hero.png|Hero Holy War.png|Holy War Trivia * The [[Final Fantasy VIII demo#PlayStation Demo|''Final Fantasy VIII PlayStation demo]] has two extra dummied command abilities that were removed for the second, non Rinoa demo: Fortify and W-Item. W-Item works the same its equivalent in Final Fantasy VII and uses two items per turn. Category:Items in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Item lists